All Eyes On Me
by ARoseOnThePiano
Summary: Seto Kaiba's dream of being a model is coming true, but there are a few obstacles in the way. Luckily, he has two friends and his brother to support him every step of the way. His life changes dramatically as he learns about love, life, heartbreak, friendship, family, and what it means to follow your dreams. Some Stubbornshipping, a possible love triangle, mpreg. Yaoi. TxS, DxSxR
1. Chapter 1

A big rack of clothing stood in front of a handsome young man. He looked at it with eyes wide open.

"Wow..." he said to himself.

Seto Kaiba had just turned eighteen. On his eighteenth birthday, he went through the shock of his life. He received a letter from the MV modeling agency stating that they wanted to cast him as their newest runway model. Modeling was his dream.

The MV modeling agency was run by Mai Valentine. She was the best in the industry. Only the most beautiful, talented, and perfect people could be cast into her agency. They had to have the perfect face, perfect body, and perfect proportions. Seto had that and much more. He also had the perfect height and his hair and eyes also helped him get his dream job.

"I still can't believe I'm here! " Seto thought. Then he thought about the two people he loved the most: His twelve year old brother Mokuba, and his newborn son Sebastian.

"I'm not only doing this for me. I'm doing it for them..." Seto thought.

He smiled when he heard a sweet voice with a British accent. His friend Ryou (who was also a model) was coming over to introduce him to Malik, another model.

"Seto is truly an inspiration. He's gone though quite a bit, and he's going to take the fashion world by storm." Ryou said.

Seto blushed.

"I can't wait to hear your story, Seto. Ryou only sings praises about you, so you must truly be an amazing person." Malik said.

"May I?" Ryou asked Seto.

"Go ahead." Seto said.

 **ACT I: The Making of A Model**

 **1\. Before being a super model, you have to have your humble beginnings somewhere.**

Seto was a straight A student at Domino High School. He was shy, quiet, and tried to stay away from others. Despite being that way, he managed to make friends with the foreign exchange student, Ryou Bakura.

Ryou moved to Japan. He came from England. He was a nice young man with good manners and a cute face. Plus the accent. Those three things made him very popular with girls.

One time, Ryou was doing a presentation. Seto helped him out with his Japanese a week prior and he did a great job. All the girls were staring at Ryou and drooled.

Lunch time came around...

Seto and Ryou were talking outside.

"So... When are you and Tristan making it official?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to have my doubts..." Seto said.

"Why? You and Tristan have been dating for four months at this point, right?" Ryou asked.

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't know if I should call it dating... It feels like more of a hook up." Seto said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Ryou asked.

"Not good. I wish he actually, um...liked me." Seto said.

Seto felt a little nauseated and covered his mouth.

"Are you ok, Seto?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah... I'm ok. I just felt a little dizzy and nauseated. That's all.." Seto said.

"Dizzy and nauseated? Please tell me that you and Tristan use protection." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We do... But he never wants to use my condoms. He likes the cheap ones better for some reason." Seto said.

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea (Seto's estranged twin sister) passed by.

Tristan was rapping. Yugi was beatboxing and rapping and Joey was throwing in some "Yeahs" and "alrights." Tea was also rapping.

"Tristan!" Seto called.

"Not now, Kaiba. I'm practicing for the rap battle." Tristan said and left with his posse.

"Hmmm... He still calls you Kaiba!" Ryou said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah." Seto said.

"If he's your boyfriend, he should call you 'Seto' or a cute nickname." Ryou said.

"Well.." Seto said. He felt nauseated again and covered his mouth.

"I think you need to go see a doctor." Ryou said.

Their friend Duke came over and sat with them.

"Hey guys! I finally got Seto's pictures!" Duke said as he pulled out an envelope with them. They pulled out the photos and they were great.

"You can use these to build a portfolio! You look great, Seto! Great job, Duke!" Ryou said.

"Thanks!" Seto and Duke said.

"Speaking of which...Did you get in?" Seto asked Ryou.

"I did!" Ryou said. He pulled out a red envelope with a golden wax seal.

Seto and Duke read the letter.

" _Dear Ryou Bakura,_

 _Welcome to Mai Valentine Models!_

 _You have successfully passed all three stages of the audition, showing us that you have what it takes to be a model with our agency. Be proud of yourself!_

 _Mai Valentine Models only selects the most beautiful models. That's what makes us the most elite of all modeling agencies in the world._

 _We will remain in contact. Here's to a great career in the modeling world!_

 _Mai Valentine_

 _Owner and Agent"_

Seto and Duke screamed and hugged Ryou.

"Seto, don't think I forgot..." Ryou said.

"I'm also going to make sure that you go see a doctor." Duke said.

"I blame the heat. Plus, we have only three more weeks until graduation. I'll survive." Seto said.

After school.

"Are you guys still serious about taking me to the doctor?" Seto complained.

"Yeah!" Ryou and Duke said.

"But I really want some matcha ice cream." Seto said.

"That might help him." Duke said.

They went to go get the ice cream first. The ice cream really helped Seto feel better.

"I feel better, we really don't have to go." Seto said.

"Seto... you really need to get checked." Ryou said.

"Alright, I'll tell you why... Ryou is concerned about you and he thinks that you might be pregnant." Duke said.

"Pregnant?" Seto said.

Duke and Ryou nodded.

"No. I'm not. That can't be." Seto said as he laughed off the idea.

"Oh really? You've had dizzy spells for going on two weeks, you've been nauseated, you've fallen asleep during class twice, and you've been throwing up." Duke said.

"Fine... I'll go." Seto said. Ryou and Duke went with him.

Ryou signed Seto in.

"Seto, so what if you are um..." Duke asked while trying to avoid the word.

"If I'm p-p-pr-..." Seto said but was interrupted when the nurse called for him.

Seto got up and looked back at Ryou and Duke. His eyes were watery and his face was laced with fear.

"You stay here, Ry. I'll go with him." Duke said.

"But..." Ryou said.

"The both of you can come with your friend." The nurse said.

Duke and Ryou sprinted up to Seto and they followed the nurse.

She led them to an examination room.

"Now Mr. Kaiba, I understand that this may be a difficult subject to touch on, but this is not as uncommon as you think. There are lots of males born with a uterus too. What symptoms have you had?" The nurse asked.

"Nausea, vomiting, dizzy spells, fatigue, and..." Seto said as he was trying to make a mental list of symptoms.

"Cravings too!" Ryou and Duke said unanimously.

"Ok. I'm going to draw some blood for a pregnancy test. I might also check you physically." She said.

Seto was scared.

The nurse left and Seto was rolling up his sleeve. He was afraid of needles.

"We're here for you. Remember?" Ryou said. He gave Seto a smile

"Duke, keep him distracted. I'll hold his hand. " Ryou said.

"On it!" Duke said.

The nurse came in with a cart that had a monitor, some other tools, alcohol, bandages and needles.

Ryou immediately held Seto and Duke cracked a few jokes.

He didn't notice when the nurse pricked him.

She also made Duke and Ryou turn around as she examined him physically.

She lifted Seto's shirt and felt his abdominal area. He felt something cold and liquidy on his lower abdomen.

"Congratulations Mr. Kaiba. You are eight weeks pregnant." The nurse said.

Seto, Duke and Ryou turned to see the screen. They also heard the tiny heart beating.

Seto's reaction was mixed. He cried. He wasn't ready to become a parent, but after he saw his baby on the screen, he immediately fell in love with it.

The nurse cleaned him off and gave him some paperwork.

"Come back next month if you decide to keep the baby." She said and left.

"Thank you." Seto said.

As soon as the nurse left. Seto broke down and cried.

Ryou hugged him immediately and Duke rubbed his back.

"What am I gonna do? I'm not ready, but..." Seto asked.

"Are you keeping it?" Duke asked.

Seto immediately looked down and placed his hand on his stomach.

"Of course I'm keeping you. I can't kill you. I don't know you yet, but I already love you." Seto said.

"That's the spirit!" Ryou said.

Duke smiled.

"And your uncle's Duke and Ryou love you too!" Ryou said as he touched Seto's stomach.

"That's right! We'll be with you every step of the way." Duke said.

"Thank you guys so much." Seto said.

They left the clinic. Seto was still feeling mixed emotions. He was happy, but at the same time, he was scared and needed to process everything.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell Tristan." Seto said.

"We'll, whatever happens, we'll be there for you." Ryou said.

Seto took out his phone and texted Tristan.

"We need to talk."

The day after, Seto, Duke and Ryou were hanging out during lunch time. Seto brought a bowl of fruit and some sweet cream.

"Already taking good care of yourself, I see?" Ryou said.

"Absolutely! Little Blue Eyes and I need to eat well, and I was craving some fruit anyway." Seto said cheerfully.

Tristan approached the table.

"Hey. You needed to talk?" Tristan said.

"Yes. We do. Duke, Ryou: I'll be right back." Seto said as he started walking with Tristan.

"I see... You wanna do something, don't you little Mochi?" Tristan said as he started to grab Seto's butt.

"Actually, no. First, you've been ignoring me lately. And now what's up with the Mochi thing?" Seto said.

"Yugi and Joey said that I'm being a terrible guy by just calling you 'Kaiba' if we've been fucking. I'm not very creative with names, and cute Japanese guys like you deserve cute nicknames, so I thought Mochi would fit." Tristan said.

Seto smiled.

"You're such a nice boyfriend Tristan!" Seto said.

"Well... Maybe we should take the next step I guess. I don't know, but.." Tristan said. He started to touch Seto.

Seto felt really happy.

"Really?" Seto asked as he put his head on Tristan's shoulder.

"I think so." He said.

"I agree. Especially because of what I'm about to tell you." Seto said.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Tristan said as he ran his fingers through Seto's hair.

"Well...I'm pregnant." Seto said.

Tristan stopped.

"What?" Tristan said.

Seto pulled out a picture of the ultrasound.

"You're joking, right?" Tristan asked.

Seto was shocked at Tristan's reaction.

"What do you mean I'm joking?! I wouldn't joke with this! Our baby is not a joke Tristan!" Seto said, notably upset.

"Are you sure it's not Ryou's or Duke's?" Tristan asked.

"No, you asshole! They're my friends! I also wouldn't cheat on you! You're my boyfriend!" Seto cried.

"Well babe. This problem can be fixed. Tomorrow I'll take you to an abortion clinic." Tristan said.

Seto sobbed.

"I can't believe what I just heard!" Seto cried.

Ryou and Duke heard Seto cry and they ran to the scene.

"What? I know it's scary, but the abortion won't hurt you." Tristan said.

"I'm not killing our child Tristan! I can't believe you're considering that as an option!" Seto cried.

"I don't want it. You choose. Me or the...thing. If you don't get rid of it, we're done! I'm not letting you and that clump of cells ruin my life." Tristan said.

"Fine. I choose my child." Seto said.

Duke immediately punched Tristan.

"Fucking coward! You put that baby inside of him! That your child you want to kill. You deserve to die of castration!" Duke yelled as he beat the shit out of Tristan.

Ryou hugged Seto.

"Don't listen to him. Fuck him. Don't get too worked up or the baby will get sick." Ryou said as he tried to calm Seto down.

Duke ran to Seto.

"Hey.. please forget what he said about the baby. Your baby needs you to calm down. Plus, you don't need that good for nothing bastard. We'll be there for you and for the baby." Duke said.

Tristan made the break up official and made sure no one found out about what happened.

Tristan wanted to be a rapper and he made mix tapes. Tristan was also cheating on Seto at the time with his twin sister Tea. Tea overheard the entire conversation and disowned Seto. She was jealous that Seto was having Tristan's child. Tea was in a relationship with Yugi, but she also hooked up with her brother's boyfriend.

At home... Seto was resting on the couch.

"Seto, if you truly care about me and our siblinghood, you should abort that thing and stay away from Tristan because he's mine!" Tea said to him.

"I can't, Tea. This is my child. I haven't met my baby yet, but I love him or her and I will be the best parent, even without Tristan's support." Seto said.

"Tea, that's so mean!" Mokuba said.

"Well, you can forget that you have a sister." Tea said and left.

Seto tried so hard not to cry. Today was definitely not a good day.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and took his phone out. He saw he had a text from Ryou.

"How are you and the baby doing?"

Seto texted back.

"Things are still shaky, but we'll ignore them." He texted as he rubbed his stomach.

"Aww how cute! You're using 'we' pronouns!" Ryou texted back

"Yeah. My baby and I are in this together. " Seto texted back as he rubbed his still flat stomach.

"I'm so happy and excited for you. Duke and I want to meet the baby already. We're making bets to see if you're having a boy or a girl." Ryou texted back.

"I'm curious too." Seto texted back.

He was so happy that he had two friends that supported him and checked up on him every day.

Three weeks later...

Seto, Duke and Ryou were getting ready for graduation.

"Little Blue Eyes needs to start growing! Your belly is still flat!" Ryou said as he placed his hand on Seto's stomach.

"I think the doctor said it would take a while." Seto said.

"When is your next appointment?" Duke asked.

"It's on Monday." Seto said.

"We're coming with you." Duke said.

They lined up to walk. Seto was thankful that the nausea didn't kick in.

"After this, let's get dinner." Seto said.

"I bet the both of you are hungry, huh?" Ryou said.

"A little." Seto admitted.

They were at their graduation ceremony and everything was going smoothly. Seto was getting worried about his morning sickness, but thankfully, it did not kick in. No one was able to tell that he was pregnant. He still had his great body.

Ryou was being called and Duke and Seto cheered the loudest. Next, Seto and Duke followed him. After all the names were called, the principal called on Seto to speak since he was the valedictorian. His address was short, but of course he thanked Ryou, Duke and Mokuba. He also spoke about his dead parents and hinted at his pregnancy though no one seemed to notice except for Ryou, Duke and even Tristan. Seto was pretty good at that.

After they were released, the guys went out for dinner and Mokuba accompanied them.

"Where do you want to go?" Duke asked.

"I'm craving pasta and dessert." Seto said.

"Pasta sounds good." Ryou said.

"I agree." Mokuba said.

"I wonder if pasta and sweets are good for the baby, though. I don't want to give little blue eyes too many sweets." Seto said.

"I don't really see a problem. I've read that if a pregnant person craves and eats chocolates during pregnancy, the baby will turn out to be a sweet kid." Ryou said.

They went and ate dinner. Duke and Mokuba got pasta. Seto and Ryou got salad. Seto got a small side of pasta to ease his cravings.

"Why'd you get salad, Seto and Ryou?" Mokuba asked.

"Because we have to watch what we eat as models." Seto said.

"True." Ryou chimed in.

Ryou and the guys paused.

"Seto, You can eat whatever you want right now! You have to take care of your baby!" Ryou said.

"I will. I got a small pasta dish and I'll take home what I don't eat. Also, how'd your first modeling gig go Ryou?" Seto asked as he changed the subject.

"It went well thanks! I had to pose for a camera for seven hours straight, but it was great." Ryou said.

"I can't wait to see the magazine you posed for!" Seto said.

"Me neither. I bet you looked very sexy." Duke said.

Seto covered Mokuba's ears.

"Sorry." Duke said.

"It's fine." Seto said.

"Awwwww..." Ryou and Duke said together.

"What?" Mokuba asked

"Seto's maternal instincts are kicking in!" They said.

Seto blushed a little.

They paused for a bit to eat

"So what was the big news you had for us, Seto?" Ryou asked.

"Well... I got my first modeling gig and it's in three days!" Seto said.

"Alright, Seto!" The guys cheered and high fived him.

The next morning...

Ryou and Duke arrived at Seto's house and we're waiting for him. Seto was in his room getting dressed.

He slipped on a pair of leather pants but they just wouldn't button. He went to the mirror to see if he was starting to show but he didn't see a slight trace of a baby bump. He felt that he needed a second opinion.

He texted Ryou and Duke to come into his room. They immediately went.

"Hey guys." Seto said.

"Hey!" Ryou and Duke said.

"So, there's something I want to show you." Seto said. He lifted up his sweater and the guys saw that his pants wouldn't button.

"Awww." Ryou cooed.

"But I'm not showing yet." Seto said.

"Let's see. Take off your shirt." Duke said.

Seto blushed a little as he did it.

Duke and Ryou blushed a little.

"Seto still has his sexy body. Wow." Duke thought. Duke had a quick flashback of when they went to a waterfall to take pictures of Seto for his modeling portfolio. He took off his shirt and stood by the waterfall.

"How do I look, guys?" Seto said a he blushed and tried to cover himself up with his arms, especially his chest.

"First, take your arms off of your chest. They're gonna want to see everything." Duke said.

"It's ok, Seto. I felt the same way." Ryou said.

Seto dropped his arms and blushed harder.

"That's more like it!" Duke said. He took a few pictures as Seto posed.

(End flashback)

"Well Seto, you've always had noticeable hips and a tiny waist. Your waist it still tiny but I think your hips swelled a little. They're preparing your body to carry the baby as it grows. They got just a little wider." Ryou said.

Seto got dressed and they went to the doctor's.

Seto laid on the table and the doctor raised his shirt.

Last time he went, his whole stomach sinked in dramatically. Now, there was just a small trace of a baby bump. Ryou and Duke noticed and they smiled.

"Well Seto, you'll start showing soon." The doctor said as she squirted some gel on him.

They immediately heard the baby's heart. Seto felt really happy and at peace.

"The heartbeat sounds good." The doctor said. The doctor saw the screen as well. (It was facing her.)

"At this point, you are twelve weeks and two days along. Would you like to see your baby?" She said.

Seto nodded.

The doctor turned the screen to face Seto, Duke, and Ryou.

As soon as Seto laid his eyes on the screen, he was so happy.

"Awwwwww" Duke and Ryou said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Duke asked.

"Whoah! Calm down, dad! You guys will find out what you're having in 8 weeks." The doctor giggled.

Duke and Seto blushed after the doctor referred to Duke as the baby's dad.

Ryou had a huge smile on his face and looked at Tristan.

They walked out of the doctor's office and went to go get lunch.

"Duke and I got Little Blue Eyes something yesterday." Ryou said.

Duke pulled out a gift bag and gave it to Seto.

"I hope you like it!" Duke said.

Seto smiled and pulled out the contents of the bag.

"It's a blanket and a Blue Eyes plushie! Thank you guys!" Seto said happily and hugged his friends.

His phone buzzed.

They took lots of selfies. As soon as Seto finished taking selfies with Duke and Ryou, he noticed that he had a text message from Tristan. His mouth dropped open.

He showed the guys.

"Let's see..." Duke said as he read it.

"Baby, I miss you." It said.

Seto looked a little sad.

"I don't know what to do..." Seto said.

"I wonder what this scumbag wants. Don't answer it." Ryou said.

Seto looked at Ryou.

"I'm with Ry on this one." Duke said.

"Okay.." Seto said.

The next day..

Seto entered a studio where he would be photographed for a fashion print ad. This is where he officially debuted as a model.

"Hello! You must be Seto Kaiba!" The photographer said as he greeted him.

"Hello. Absolutely! I'm Seto Kaiba!" Seto said as he greeted back.

"We'll take you back to the dressing room. You're going to wear this red sweater and these jeans."

Seto got a little nervous when they handed him the jeans. Luckily his hips weren't as swollen and he wasn't showing yet, so he looked great despite the tight fitting sweater. In fact, he looked really sexy.

He walked out on set. Everybody was eyeing him.

"Seto, are you uncomfortable with other men touching you? We don't mean in appropriately." One of the staff asked.

"Not at all. I'm a gay man." Seto said.

"Good, because this ad will be featured in a gay magazine." He said.

A tall, dark and handsome man in a suit came on the set.

"Xavier, this is Seto. Seto, this is Xavier."

"So, You guys will lay down on this futon together and Xavier, you will hold Seto in your arms. Look at each other lovingly." The director said. Once Xavier and Seto got into character, the photographer took pictures.

"Next you will caress Seto's face. Seto, You will look straight at the camera and Xavier, your eyes will be on Seto. "

Seto was in that photoshoot for 6 hours straight and then he left when they finished. They let Seto and Xavier keep their clothes that they wore and a new cologne by a famous Italian designer.

Seto checked his phone and saw a few texts from Ryou and Duke.

Ryou: Good luck!

Duke: Hey Seto, how are you feeling? Also, good luck!

There was a text from Tristan, but he didn't bother to read it. He texted his friends back.

Seto: (to Ryou) Thank you! :)

Seto: (to Duke) Hey! I'm actually feeling ok, thanks. :) And thanks for wishing me luck! It went well.

As soon as Seto got home, he found Tristan at his door in tears.

Seto's eyes opened wide...

"Tristan?"" Seto said.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto was surprised to find Tristan at his door crying.

Tristan turned around and saw Seto. Their eyes met. Seto really didn't know what to do or say.

(Meanwhile Duke and Ryou...)

Duke and Ryou decided to become roommates after they graduated.

"Hey there!" Duke said as he walked inside the apartment.

"Hey! How was work?" Ryou asked.

"Work was great!" Duke said.

Ryou finished cooking.

"Should we play Call of Duty after dinner?" Duke asked

"Totally!" We should also call Seto and Mokuba to see if they want to join." Ryou said.

"Ooooh... Someone's been thinking a lot about Seto lately!" Duke said in a sing song voice with a huge grin on his face.

Ryou blushed.

"You're one to talk! Last night you kept asking about him." Ryou backfired. Duke giggled.

"Oh, I wonder what Seto Is doing?" Ryou continued trying to mimic Duke's voice (he also tried to do the American accent)

Duke laughed.

Ryou pulled out his phone and called him.

(Meanwhile)

"Tristan... What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"I- I came to apologize to you." Tristan said.

Seto didn't know what to say.

Seto's cell phone was in the living room and Mokuba answered it.

"Hey Ry!" Mokuba said sheepishly.

"Hi Mokuba. How are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks. You?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm doing quite wonderful, thank you." Ryou said.

"That's good. I'll go look for Seto. He left his phone in the living room, but he hasn't gone out yet." Mokuba said.

"That's cool! I was wondering if you and Seto wanted to hang out.-" Ryou said until.

"Hey Ry, can you hold a second but stay on the line?" Mokuba interrupted.

"Yeah, Mokie." Ryou said.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker." Mokuba whispered.

"Tristan, how can I forgive you after you've asked me to kill our baby?!" Seto said.

Mokuba ran back to the living room.

"Ry, I think Tristan is here. Can you guys please come over?" Mokuba asked.

"We're on our way. Mokie, can you please get close to Seto and leave the phone on speaker. Hide it, please." Ryou asked as he and Duke ran out out their apartment.

"Yeah." Mokuba said as he hid the phone inside his pocket.

Mokuba ran to Seto.

"Hey Mokuba." Tristan said.

"Please stop bothering Seto. He's in a delicate condition, Tristan." Mokuba said

Seto stood in front of Mokuba as if he needed to protect him.

"It''s ok, Mokie." Seto said.

"Seto, don't get too emotional. Think about the baby." Mokuba said.

"I will, Mokie. Thank you." Seto said.

"Seto, I just want to talk. Please." Tristan said.

"Tristan, I don't think we have anything to talk about." Seto said.

"Seto, I want you back. With the baby. I'll do my best to be a great boyfriend and father." Tristan said.

Seto's eyes opened wide and tears started to build up.

"Please Seto." Tristán cried as he touched Seto's shoulder.

"Tristan, you accused me of cheating on you, you've denied our baby was yours, and you've offered to take me to an abortion clinic to kill our baby. What made you change?" Seto asked.

"Well, I still love you..." Tristan said.

His hand immediately went to Seto's stomach.

"And I'm really liking the idea of us having a family." Tristan said.

Tristan kissed Seto's stomach.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know you yet, but Daddy loves you." He said as he rubbed lifted Seto's shirt and rubbed his stomach.

Tears spilled from Seto's eyes.

Ryou and Duke arrived.

"Well hello, Tristan." Duke said.

Tristan glared at them. Mokuba ran to them.

"Thank you." He mouthed out.

Duke and Ryou stood by Seto.

"Well Tristan, if you're serious about this, marry Seto." Ryou said.

"What?" Tristan said.

Mokuba and Duke were also confused.

Ryou put his hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Well Tristan... Our baby needs a whole family and a home that is complete. Plus, here in Japan couples get married and then they have babies. It's not like in America where you can just live together." Seto said.

"B-but... Don't you think it's too soon?" Tristan asked.

"Coward..." Duke thought.

"Well, that's what I asked you when you first wanted to have sex with me. You said that it wasn't too soon and that you'd be good to me. I wanted to remain pure until marriage, but you kept convincing me otherwise and kept saying that if I didn't have sex with you, I didn't love you. You also promised me that you'd stay with me forever. I gave you my virginity and now I'm carrying our beautiful baby." Seto said.

"You manipulated him you bastard!" Duke said as he swung at Tristan. Mokuba and Ryou held him back immediately.

"I'll... I'll think about it. I'll see what I need to do before we get married." Tristan said.

He left.

"Ok, Tristan." Seto said.

Tristan looked back at him.

"You better be for real, Tristan." Duke said.

"Seto, If Tristan is not for real, just know that you still have us and that your precious baby has three uncles that will love it and care about it every step of the way." Ryou said.

"We're always gonna be there for you and we will never leave you or your baby." Duke said.

"That's right! You can count on us, Seto." Mokuba said.

Seto felt immense happiness and his heart skipped beats when he heard Ryou and Duke. He wanted to cry.

Tristan noticed that Ryou and Duke's hands were on Seto's shoulders.

"We'll see you, Seto and Mokuba." Tristan said as he drove off in his motorcycle.

Seto ran to the bathroom and threw up. He felt really sick after what had happened.

"Thank you guys for coming. I was getting really scared." Mokuba said.

"Thank you for telling us, Mokie." Duke said as he patted Mokuba's head.

Seto came out of the bathroom and cried on Ryou and Duke's shoulders.

"We got you, sweetie." Duke said.

Ryou noticed and he blushed.

Mokuba suggested they watch a movie or play video games.

"Let's watch 21 Jump Street!" Duke said.

"That's if Seto lets Mokuba watch it." Ryou said.

"I'll let him. Mokuba may be fourteen, but he's mature and he's taken care of me and Little Blue Eyes." Seto said.

"All right!" Mokuba yelled happily.

Seto cheered up a bit

They sat on Seto's comfy sofa. Seto was between Ryou and Duke and Mokuba noticed something.

Seto and Ryou were holding hands and Seto was leaning on Duke. Duke was stroking Seto's hair.

"Why couldn't Ryou and Duke knock Seto up instead of Tristan?" Mokuba thought.

They drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up. Seto was asleep and his shirt was lifted a little exposing his belly.

"Awww." Ryou said.

"What, Ry?" Mokuba asked.

"He's starting to show!" Duke said.

"Let's not wake him up. He's gonna need all the sleep he can get." Ryou said.

Duke kept staring at Seto's face. He was so beautiful, he looked like an angel.

Ryou blushed a little.

"I'm gonna go cook breakfast." Ryou said.

Tristan was recording with Yugi.

"I got a hundred million dollars in my motherfucking bank account

I got a hundred bitches in my room and-"

"Tristan, I heard that you and Kaiba are getting back together. What happened?" Yugi yelled as he came in and turned off the music.

Tristan put the headphones down.

"I got bored of the three bitches, Yuge. Plus, Kaiba has a nice body. I don't see him as a guy, you know? I just see him as another bitch that I can have fun with." Tristan said.

"Must I remind you that you knocked him up?" Yugi said.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll resolve that problem soon. If it doesn't work, then I'll think of something else. I gotta be quick, though... I think Duke and the Brit with the cute ass have their eyes on him." Tristan said.

"You're not thinking of having him get rid of the baby, are you?" Yugi said.

"He refused the abortion. I'll have to get creative, but at the same time, Seto loves the baby." Tristan said.

"Don't get rid of it, Tristan. And judging by what you said, I think you might have some feelings for Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Nah... I can't hurt Seto. Nor can I hurt the baby,but I don't want that kind of responsibility. Plus, Ryou suggested that Seto and I get married. I don't wanna marry him. I don't mind living together, but marriage and a baby are a huge commitment. Plus, I don't know how I feel about Kaiba." Tristan said.

"That sounds tough, but I can understand Ryou. And Seto still seems to be a little old fashioned in a way." Yugi said.

"I don't know what to do. I miss Kaiba, But... But I don't want to commit to anyone or anything." Tristan said.

"Kaiba loved you, Tristan. You really need to give it some thought before you decide what to do." Yugi said.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later:

Seto was getting dressed. He noticed his belly got a little swollen.

"Well Little Blue Eyes, you're definitely growing." He said with a smile on his face.

Ryou and Duke came into his room.

"Ready?" Ryou asked.

"I am. I hope Little Blue Eyes is too." Seto smiled.

Ryou and Duke also smiled.

Today, Ryou and Seto were going to do a photo shoot for a K-Pop inspired clothing line.

Seto took a picture of a onesie he bought for the baby during his shopping date with Ryou, Duke and Mokuba and he sent it to Tristan.

"Look at what I got Little Blue Eyes!" He typed.

The clothing on Seto was loose and it was a little baggy (like what some of the K-Pop guys wear) so it hid the fact that he was starting to show.

"Ever since he found out about Little Blue Eyes' existence, that baby became his world." Ryou thought. He smiled.

-At the shoot-

Duke was taking pictures of Seto, Ryou and other models. He took a picture of Seto and Ryou together in their K-Pop clothes while K-Pop was playing in the background.

"Those two. They're so beautiful. " Duke thought as he smiled behind the camera.

After a 7 hour shoot, they finished. Seto grabbed his cell phone to take selfies and noticed that there was a text from Tristan.

"That's nice, babe. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight. We should have dinner and a movie. "

"I'm sorry, Tristan. Tonight Ryou, Duke and I have our guys' night out. How about tomorrow night?" Seto texted.

Tristan read the text. He was a little upset about it.

"K. Sounds good. Goodnight." He texted back.

Seto put the phone back in his pocket. He felt some fluttering in his stomach.

He immediately touched it.

His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped wide open.

"Little Blue Eyes? I-is that you?" He asked.

He felt little kicks.

"Oh my God!" He giggled as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Duke! Ryou! Come here, guys!" He yelled.

Duke and Ryou ran into Seto's dressing room.

"What's up?" Duke asked.

Seto took one of Duke's hands and one of Ryou's hands and placed them on his stomach.

"Do you feel that?" Seto asked.

Duke rubbed Seto's stomach.

"Is that?" Duke asked.

"Little Blue Eyes is kicking!" Seto said ecstatically.

"Awwwww!" Duke and Ryou said happily.

They sat down and felt Little Blue Eyes some more.

"This is one of the most beautiful feelings in the world." Seto said.

"When do you find out if Little Blue Eyes is a boy or a girl?" Duke asked.

"Next week. They said that because I'm a man, they might be able to tell sooner than they would with women. " Seto said.

"Do you still want to go out?" Duke asked.

"Of course!" Ryou said.

"I'm down!" Seto said.

"Cool!" Duke said.

"Let's go pick up Mokuba." Seto said.

After picking up Mokuba, they went to the arcade and played a few games. They took a bunch of selfies together.

The next morning, Tristan decided to text Seto.

"Hey" the message read.

Seto, Duke, Ryou and Mokuba were asleep in the living room. Seto was held by Duke and Duke was held by Ryou.

Ryou woke up and picked up his sketchbook. He started to sketch Seto and Duke holding each other.

"These two men are so beautiful. " He captioned the sketch.

Mokuba woke up.

"Hey Ryou!" He said.

"Hey, Mokie!" Ryou said.

"Nice sketch." Mokuba said.

"Thanks. I love how they look." Ryou said.

"I know, huh? I'll be honest with you. I wish Seto would've never met Tristan. I wish that you or Duke would be Seto's boyfriends." Mokuba said.

Ryou was caught off guard.

"I've seen the way you and Duke look at each other and at Seto. And I've noticed that Seto gets very happy around you guys. With Tristan, he was always worried about pleasing him. Sometimes Tristan would make him feel sad. " Mokuba said.

"Poor Seto." Ryou said. His heart fluttered at Mokuba's statement about the three of them being together.

"I'll make breakfast. Want to come, Mokie?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said.

Seto woke up feeling a little sick.

He headed straight for the refrigerator and downed some sparkling water.

"Feeling sick, are we?" Ryou asked.

Seto nodded and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Morning sickness was a bitch.

Ryou made breakfast. He made eggs and bacon for Mokuba, Duke and himself. For Seto, he prepared some crackers, cheese, toast and sparkling water. He also had a cup of yogurt on the side since he was craving it.

"Thanks, Ryou." Seto said.

Seto was feeling super sick, so Ryou and Duke took him to his bed to rest.

Duke had to leave to work. He was one of the most sought after photographers after all. Ryou also had to leave. He had an audition for a small role in a movie. Mokuba stayed with Seto.

Tristan called.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey,, Tristan." Seto said weakly.

"Are you coming over?" Tristan asked.

"No, I can't. I'm not feeling well at all." Seto said.

"Ok. I'll come to you, then." Tristan said.

Ten minutes later, Tristan came over and brought a box of pizza, a movie, and popcorn.

"Here you go, babe. You too, Mokuba." Tristan said.

"Thanks." Mokuba said.

They watched a movie until it got really late.

Mokuba felt really sleepy, so he went to bed.

"Hey, babe." Tristan said.

"Hey." Seto said.

"Let's go upstairs. Mokuba went to bed. Now it's our turn." Tristan said.

"Our turn?" Seto asked.

"Yes. We're going to bed." Tristan said.

"B-but-" Seto said hesitantly until Tristan cut him off with a kiss.

After Tristan kissed him, he took Seto to the room bridal style.

"Mind explaining what this is about?" Seto asked.

"I missed you." Tristan said

He laid Seto down on the bed and turned off the lights. He started to kiss Seto all over.

"Tristan... don't you think its-" Seto asked.

Tristan kissed Seto aggressively and was starting to take Seto's shirt off.

"Tristan...we can't. " Seto said.

"What do you mean? I want you and your body. Don't you want it too, Seto?" Tristán asked.

"It'll hurt the baby." Seto said. He wasn't in the mood either.

"The baby will be fine." Tristan said.

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"A lot of women get horny when they're pregnant, have lots and lots of sex, and their babies are born ok." Tristan said.

"But I'm a man. Male pregnancies are different and more delicate than female pregnancies." Seto said.

Tristan took out his phone and googled if it was ok thanks have sex with a pregnant partner.

"See. This is from a medical site. You'll be ok." Tristan said.

"But.." Seto said.

"I'll be good to you. Plus, you like it when I do you." Tristan said.

Seto looked at him with hesitant eyes

Tristan proceeded to strip him naked

"I see you're starting to show." Tristan said.

"Yes, in fact, Little Blue Eyes is kicking right now." Seto said.

He got Tristan's hand and placed it on his belly.

"I feel it." Tristan said.

Tristan proceeded. He stripped himself naked and took out some lube from his pocket.

He squirted some lube on his hand and coated his member.

Seto felt an immense sadness.

"Tristan, I- I don't want to." Seto said.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Tristan said.

"I don't want to have sex right now. I'm not feeling well." Seto said.

"You're just scared. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Tristan said.

"Tristan, that's not it. You want to be with me, right?" Seto asked.

"Um, yeah..." Tristan said. Seto felt as if Tristan were insincere.

"Then let's wait until we're married." Seto said

"Seto, that's too long. I love you, babe." Tristan said. A tear ran down one of his eyes.

"I love you." He said once again as he entered Seto.

"Ahhhh!" Seto cried.

Tristan kept going in and out of Seto.

"I'll make sweet love to you." Tristan said.

Seto cried.

"Ahhhh!" Tristan screamed as he released himself inside Seto.

Seto cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Seto woke up. Tristan wasn't there.

He walked into the shower and cried while showering.

(Meanwhile...)

"Hey Tristan. What are you doing here so early?" Mokuba asked.

"Seto and I are getting back together." Tristan said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah." Tristan said.

"Well, if that's what Seto wants and if you're good to him, then, ok. Good for you." Mokuba said unenthusiastically.

Seto walked down the stairs. He looked gorgeous. He wore loose fitting clothes and dressed like a K-Pop idol.

"Good morning." Seto said.

"Ohayou." Mokuba said.

"Ohayou, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Well, I have something to take care of. I'll text you later Seto. " Tristan said as he left.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Seto asked.

"Nah... You see, Seto, You have to start with the Rap game early. You work as a model at the moment, so it's the same shit with the rap game." Tristan said.

"Ok, have a great day." Seto said as he saw Tristan leave.

"Seto... You're always sad when you're around Tristan. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, Mokuba... " Seto said.

"But... When Ryou and Duke come, you're a smiling, happy and bubbly guy. " Mokuba said.

Seto started to think about it.

"That's true..." He said.

Ryou and Duke came over.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba said.

"Hey!" They said

"How are you doing sweetie?" Duke asked Seto.

"I'm doing ok for now. The morning sickness has subsided." Seto said.

"That's good." Ryou said.

They noticed that Seto was a little sad.

Mokuba's cell phone was ringing.

"I'm gonna go take this call. I'll be back." Mokuba said.

"Hey Noah.* Mokuba said as he answered and left.

"Tristan came over yesterday and stayed the night." Seto said.

"Why'd you let him?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. I was stupid... I really thought that he was serious about getting back together and being a family, but now I don't know." Seto said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Tristan was begging me to take him back, and he even apologized to Little Blue Eyes. Yesterday we saw a movie. Little Blue Eyes was kicking, but he seemed indifferent. After that, he wanted to have sex..." Seto said.

Duke had a death glare on him.

"And you had sex with him?" Duke said.

"Well, I didn't want to." Seto said.

"Seto, If you guys had sex and you didn't want to, that's rape!" Ryou said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint him so I didn't push him away. I was more worried about the baby. And...ahhhhhhhhhhh." Seto said. He did not continue because he felt pain.

"Seto, are you ok?" Duke asked.

"Yes... I'm fine now. Thank you." Seto said.

He sat down and touched his stomach.

"Oh my God. That hurt." Seto said.

"Seto... How did it feel?" Duke asked.

"It felt like a really tight cramp." Seto said. He felt it again.

"Ahhhh!" He cried.

"We need to go to the hospital now. Those sound like contractions." Ryou said.

Seto cried a little. "What does this mean?" Seto asked.

"You could miscarry if you don't get this taken care of. Let's go." Duke said.

Ryou ran to go get Mokuba. Duke helped Seto walk.

"I'm scared, Duke. I'm scared of losing my baby." Seto cried.

"I'm not gonna let you lose Little Blue Eyes." Duke said. He touched Seto's belly and kissed it.

"Please be strong Little Blue Eyes." He didn't feel any movement.

Mokuba and Ryou ran to the car. Seto was panting while trying not to scream. Duke drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived, Seto was put on a bed and was given medication. He had fallen asleep with the medication.

"I'm going to check for a heartbeat in a bit. Hopefully the medication will calm everything down." The nurse said.

Mokuba called Tristan to tell him.

The nurse came back and used a Doppler to look for a heartbeat. Thankfully, Seto was asleep.

She lifted his shirt and squirted cold gel.

She placed it on him and kept looking for a heartbeat.

She was there for three whole minutes.

"I don't detect a heartbeat." She said.

Ryou and Duke noticed that Seto was waking up.

Ryou tried to suppress his tears.

"How is my baby?" Seto mumbled.

Duke left the room and cried.

"The doctor will be back to do an ultrasound. " The nurse said.

"Ryou, why are you crying? Is everything ok?" Seto asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears flowed from Ryou's face. He didn't know how to tell Seto that the nurse couldn't find his baby's heartbeat. Duke came back to comfort Seto.

Ryou kept thinking about how happy Seto was knowing he was having a baby.

*Flashback*

Seto was laying down on his sofa. He felt sick.

He started touching his stomach. It was still very flat.

Ryou brought him a bowl of strawberries because Seto had a craving for them.

"Thank you, Ryou." Seto said. They smiled at each other.

"I know that it's still too early, but... I can't wait to hold my baby. Despite having gone through Tristan's reaction and his rejection, I don't care anymore. I'm very happy." Seto said.

"You're in love with your baby, aren't you?" Ryou said.

"I am. I haven't met my baby yet, but I'm very much in love with him or her" Seto said.

"You're going to be an amazing parent. I'm so happy for you. And also remember that you are not alone. You have me, Duke and Mokuba by your side. We'll be with you every step of the way." Ryou said.

"Thank you, Ryou." Seto said.

He bit a strawberry.

"You know, Ryou... I keep thinking about my mother. I wish she were still around so she can tell me about how she raised me when I was a child. Despite the circumstances, I think that if she were still alive, she'd be very excited about the baby too." Seto said.

"I bet she'd be the best Obasan ever." Ryou said.

"I see you've been practicing your Japanese more. It's getting better and better." Seto smiled.

"Arigatou." Ryou blushed.

"You and Duke are my favorite gaijin. Tristan, not so much anymore. Do you miss England?" Seto asked.

"I do... But I also like it here. It's like I have my heart in both places, you know? You should go to England someday. The countryside is very beautiful." Ryou said.

"Maybe when Little Blue Eyes is born, we'll all go." Seto said.

He sang what sounded like a lullaby.

"What a beautiful voice. He said his mother used to sing it to him. Now he sings it to his baby. How cute." Ryou thought.

*Flashback over*

The doctor came with the ultrasound.

"Hello. I'm going to try to find a heartbeat with the ultrasound. I don't mean to alarm you, but the nurse couldn't find one." The doctor said. When Seto heard that, he cried and felt the world crash down on him.

"Don't worry, young man. Just because the Doppler couldn't detect it doesn't mean that you've lost your baby. The contractions can sometimes cause the Doppler not to detect a heartbeat. The ultrasound can, though. Let's keep our fingers crossed." The doctor said.

The doctor squirted some gel on Seto.

Seto closed his eyes and prayed.

"Here's the baby and...there is a heartbeat." The doctor announced. Seto opened his eyes.

"Let me show you the baby and I'll also let you hear that heartbeat. The baby is fine." She said.

Seto looked at the screen and heard the heartbeat.

"Thank God." Seto cried. Duke and Ryou cried with him.

"You see, Seto. Little Blue Eyes is still alive." Ryou said.

"That is so cute." The doctor smiled.

"He really loves this baby." Duke said.

"That really makes me happy. I see a lot of pregnant women, and pregnant teenagers and a lot of them want abortions, especially the pregnant boys. I'm glad to see that you decided to keep your baby, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor said.

"I can't see why people would ask for that. My ex boyfriend wanted me to have an abortion but I just couldn't do it." Seto said.

"I'm sad to hear that he was pressuring you to do so. But I'm glad that you decided to keep your baby. Not many men can get pregnant and most of the ones who can, have the abortions. It's not very common. I'm a Christian, so I refuse to do any abortions. Will your parents help you raise the baby?" She asked.

"They would if they could, but, they passed away when I was a child." Seto said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." the doctor said.

"He is pretty experienced in raising children. He raised his little brother and he's not going through this alone." Ryou said.

"That's right. We are going to help him raise the baby." Duke said.

"That's good. Well, get lots of rest and I will be monitoring you and the baby for the next three days." She said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Seto and the guys said.

Mokuba came back in.

"Hey. How are you and Little Blue Eyes doing?" Mokuba asked.

"We're doing better now. The medications are helping and most importantly, Little Blue Eyes is ok." Seto said.

"That's good!" Mokuba said.

Three days later...

"Hello!" The doctor said cheerfully.

"Hi doctor!" Seto and the guys also said cheerfully.

"I want to check on the baby one more time before I let you go back home." She said

"Sounds good! I can't wait to see Little Blue Eyes!" Seto said.

She started and kept looking.

"Well... It looks like Little Blue Eyes is a boy. Congratulations!" She said. .

Seto smiled.

"Do you have a name in mind yet?" The doctor asked.

"Sebastian. After my father. His name was Hikaru, But when he studied in America, he went by that name and it stuck with him. Hikaru would be a great middle name, though." Seto said.

The doctor, Duke and Ryou smiled.

"That's very sweet, Seto." Mokuba said.

Tristan walked in.

"Hello." The doctor said.

"Tristan, come look!" Seto said.

Tristan walked in.

"Meet your son." Seto said.

"Son?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, it's a boy." The doctor said.

Tristan stared at the screen for a little.

His facial expression changed. Once the doctor cleaned Seto up, Tristan touched Seto and felt Sebastian kick.

He seemed a little stunned. Seto looked at Tristan and then Tristan ran out.

"So he's the father? I hope he loves his son now that he saw him." The doctor said.

"I hope so too." Seto said.

"Well, everything looks good, the baby is kicking and you haven't felt any more contractions, so you can go home. I'll see you for your follow up next week." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Seto said.

They went back to Seto's house.

Seto got in his bed and invited Ryou, Duke and Mokuba to sit with him and watch movies.

"It sucks that I'm on bed rest... But, as long as Sebastian is ok, then it's worth it." Seto said.

"Definitely. The both of you being ok is what's important." Ryou said.

"Has Tristan texted yet?" Duke asked.

Seto grabbed his phone and checked it.

"He hasn't yet." Seto said.

"Oh well, let's not worry about him. Let's enjoy the movie!" Mokuba said.

They watched movies all night and fell asleep.

The next morning, Seto woke up and found everyone on his bed. He went back to sleep. Two hours later, everyone was woken up by Seto's phone.

"It's Tristan." Duke mumbled as he handed the phone to Seto.

Seto amswrred.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey." Tristan said.

"Hey." Seto said.

"Um... How are you? The... The both of you?" Tristan asked.

"We're doing ok, thanks. How are you?" Seto asked.

"Fine. You still at the hospital?" Tristan asked.

"No, I'm home." Seto said.

"May I come over?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, if you want, come over. I'm on bed rest anywua, so I can't go out." Seto said.

"Ok. We'll see you when you get here." Seto said.

"He's coming?" Duke asked.

"Yeah.. he asked if he could." Seto said.

"Oh..." Ryou said as he grabbed his bookbag.

"Guys, please don't leave unless you have to. This is your house too." Seto pleaded as he saw Ryou grab his bookbag.

"He might not be happy about us being here." Ryou said.

"Well, if he's not, he can go fuck himself. You guys are my best friends. Tristan still has as of yet to prove himself anyway." Seto said.

"Seto's right " Mokuba said.

"True. Plus, we can't trust him, so we need to make sure that Seto, Sebastian and Mokuba are ok." Duke said.

"You're right." Ryou said

A few minutes later, Tristan came over. Duke, Ryou and Mokuba were in the kitchen, so he didn't see them.

Tristan climbed on the bed with Seto.

"Hey, Babe." He said .

"Hey." Seto replied.

"I missed you." Tristan said as he was getting closer to Seto.

"Aren't you gonna ask how your son and I are doing?" Seto said.

"Yeah, but I see you are doing ok and if you're ok, then the baby should be ok." Tristan said.

Tristan got on top of Seto and started to make out with him.

"Tristan..." Seto said as he moved his face to the side.

Tristan started to nibble Seto's neck and slipped a hand under Seto's shirt and rubbed his left nipple.

"Tristan, I can't have sex." Seto said.

"Aw, come on, babe! Don't be shy." Tristan said .

He sucked Seto's neck harder and rubbed Seto's nipple more. Seto moaned and his back arched.

"See, you want it. Plus, you've gotten super sensitive. Now anything can arouse you. After you have this baby, I should knock you up more. Plus, being pregnant kind of suits you. You look and seem a lot sexier." Tristan said.

"Yes, I'm liking this, I'm not gonna lie, but we can't have sex. I'm under bed rest and having sex is against the doctor's orders. I have a high risk pregnancy. I could lose the baby." Seto said.

"Bullshit .You're just being shy. I'll be good to you and I won't hurt the baby." Tristan said as he took Seto's shirt off.

"Awww. You have a cute belly. It's there, but it's small. And your nipples are cute as always." Tristan said .

"He's kicking right now if you want to feel it." Seto said.

"He's pretty fast." Tristan said as he felt Seto.

"We're stressing him out. I can't have sex, Tristan." Seto said.

Tristan took his shirt off and started rubbing his hard erection on Seto. He grinded on him fast.

"Ok. We can do this differently. How about we have some blowjobs?" Tristan asked.

"No." Seto said.

"A blowjob won't hurt the baby." Tristan said.

Tristan started licking Seto's nipples and Seto moaned.

"S-stop, Tristan." Seto said.

Tristan didn't stop.

"Stop it!" Seto yelled.

Duke, Ryou and Mokuba heard, so they went to Seto's room. Duke opened the door and saw what was happening. He immediately pushed Tristan off of Seto . Ryou covered Mokuba's eyes.

"Are you ok, Seto?" Duke asked and held Seto.

"Now I am. Thank you." Seto said.

"If he says no, you leave him alone!" Duke yelled at Tristan.

"Why are you holding him like that? Seto is mine!" Tristan said.

"I'm not yours yet. If that is so, then where's my ring?" Seto asked.

"That's why you didn't want to have sex with me! You didn't want to because you're secretly with Duke!" Tristan said.

"No, Tristan. Ryou and I are his best friends and werew never going to leave his side, especially during his pregnancy. You haven't been taking care of him or your child. Plus, Seto can't have sex because the doctor ordered him not to. The baby was in distress last time it happened and Seto had to go to the hospital. Seto can't be stressed out either or else the baby will get sick. Don't you understand?" Duke said.

Seto put his shirt back on and clenched his stomach. He panted. Mokuba noticed.

"Stop it, guys!" Mokuba said as he and Ryou ran towards Seto.

"Seto, are you and Sebastian alright?" Ryou asked. Mokuba motioned Seto to sit.

Duke ran towards Seto and gave him his pills for pain.

"Are you having contractions again?" Duke asked.

"Sebastian kicked really hard." Seto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Seto." Duke said.

"It's ok. Thank you, Duke." Seto said.

Ryou brought him some water.

"Thank you, Ryou." Seto said.

"And thank you, Mokuba." Seto said.

Tristan left.

The next night...

The doorbell rang.

Mokuba answered it.

"Hello?" Mokuba said.

He saw flowers, balloons, and two Teddy bears.

"Happy birthday to the best uncle to be!" The voice behind the gifts said.

"Noah!" Mokuba said. Noah let go of the presents and Mokuba hopped on him to hug him.

"Happy birthday, Mokie!" Noah said.

"Thanks, Noah. Please, come in!" Mokuba said.

Noah came in.

"This teddy bear and these flowers are for you. So are these balloons." Noah said.

"Thanks, Noah." Mokuba said as he received his gifts.

They walked to the living room where Seto, Ryou and Duke were.

"Hey, Noah!" The guys said.

Noah gave Seto a blue teddy bear, some blue and white balloons, and some white flowers.

"Thank you." Seto said.

"Congratulations on the baby boy. Mokuba keeps talking about your baby. He is very excited to be an uncle." Noah said.

Seto blushed.

"May I?" Noah asked.

"Go ahead." Seto said.

Noah placed his hand on Seto's stomach and Mokuba followed.

"Awwwww!" Noah said.

"He's kicking a lot. I think he likes you." Mokuba said.

Seto, Duke and Ryou giggled.

"When are you due?" Noah asked.

"I'm due late October, early November." Seto said.

"Let's go, guys, come on, Noah!" Mokuba said. Duke said he'd take everyone out for a pizza to celebrate Mokuba's birthday.

"Sounds good." They said.

During the car ride, Seto received a text from Tristan.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, babe. I've been thinking..."

Seto was about to text him back until Tristan sent another text.

"Let's get married next week. What do you say?"

Seto was shocked.

"Really, Tristan?" Seto texted.

"Yes, babe. I love you. I miss you. And I want you so bad." Tristan replied.

Seto didn't know what to think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto was stunned by the texts that he got from Tristan. He couldn't believe it. Tristan wants to get married.

Ryou noticed the look on Seto's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ryou said.

"We're here!" Mokuba announced.

The guys got off of the car. Seto didn't know how to react.

"I should be happy, excited and as giddy as a schoolgirl...but I'm not. Why?" Seto thought.

He took a glance at Duke and at Ryou.

"Maybe it's just the hormones or something. Maybe it's because they've been there for me... Why does my heart flutter so much when I see them or when I'm with them?" Seto asks himself.

Ryou noticed something was wrong with Seto.

"Guys, Seto and I will join you in a bit. (Looks at Seto) We have to talk." Ryou said.

Duke, Noah and Mokuba agreed and went inside to get a table.

Seto and Ryou got back in the car.

"Seto, I've noticed that something is bothering you. What's going on?" Ryou said.

Nothing could get past him.

Seto stared at Ryou with tears building up in his eyes.

"It's not Sebastian, right?" Ryou asked.

"No. He's alright, thank God." Seto said.

"Then tell me... What is it? You know full well that you can talk to me and Duke about everything."

Seto looked worried.

He pulled out his phone and showed Ryou the texts.

Ryou read them and was shocked.

"But... To be honest with you... I don't know how to feel. Part of me doesn't want to marry Tristan. But I know I have to for Sebastian's sake. He needs his father. He needs a complete home." Seto cried.

Ryou hugged Seto. He didn't know what to think of it either. It kind of bothered him.

"Ryou, remember to keep calm and carry on." He thought to hinself.

"Seto... I know that this is hard. But ultimately, you're the one who makes that decision. Do what your heart tells you." Ryou said.

"What if Tristan is just using this as an excuse to have sex with me?" Seto cried.

Ryou didn't know what to say. He felt as if Seto had a point. He always thought that Seto and Tristan's relationship was one sided and to Tristan it was purely sexual.

"Seto, do you love Tristan?" Ryou asked.

It took a minute for him to think about it.

"Well... I think that my feelings for him may have changed. There's a little bit of love left, but, I don't love him that much anymore to be honest. I also feel like Tristan still doesn't love me the way that I loved him... I don't think he ever will to be honest." Seto said.

"Well, give it some thought. Hopefully that will help you make a decision." Ryou said.

"I don't know what to do, Ry. What do you think I should do?" Seto asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure either. But I will say this... A loveless marriage is definitely not worthwhile. Sebastian may have both parents in the home, but if mummy and daddy, or should I say daddy and daddy don't love each other, then it won't be a happy home. All I want is for you and your sweet little angel to be happy. And no matter what you decide. Duke and I will always have your back." Ryou said.

Seto wiped away his tears.

"Thank you, Ryou." Seto said.

"Why do I want to kiss him so bad?" Ryou thought.

"I really want him to kiss me. But why?" Seto thought.

They sat in silence and subconsciously moved closer.

They were about to kiss until Seto's phone rang.

They quickly moved apart and Seto picked up the phone.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Mokuba asked on the other line.

"Y-yeah. We're coming!" Seto said.

"Ok... I was getting worried about you and Sebastian. We're waiting for you guys." Mokuba said.

Mokuba hung up.

"I-I guess we better get going." Ryou said.

"Y-yeah." Seto blushed.

Ryou kissed Seto's stomach.

"Let's go get pizza, Sebastian!" Ryou said.

Seto blushed.

Ryou realized that what he did and he blushed too.

"S-sorry..." He said.

"It's fine! I'm totally ok with that." Seto said. He smiled and he blushed.

They walked inside and sat down next to Duke.

"Hey, you guys got us worrying!" Duke said.

"Everything is ok, Duke." Seto said.

He blushed when he looked at Duke's pretty green eyes.

"Goddammit! I'm blushing for everything!" Seto thought.

"Something did happen, but we'll tell you when we get to Seto's place." Ryou said.

Mokuba and Noah headed straight for the games.

"Does this have to do with Tristan?" Duke asked.

Seto and Ryou nodded.

Seto pulled out his phone and showed Duke.

Duke was shocked.

"So I guess he's going to do it... But Seto, How do you feel?" Duke asked.

"I know that I should for my baby, but at the same time, I don't want to anymore. This has been bothering me." Seto said.

"I don't want you to get stressed out over this. We'll talk about this later. I know that this is hard for you, but for now, let's not think about it and lets go play some games?" Duke said.

Seto and Ryou smiled immediately.

"Absolutely!" Seto said. They practically ran to the games.

"God.. don't I look awkward? I'm pregnant and I'm playing games." Seto asked.

"Nope. I think you look awesome and you're being you. That's what's important. Despite this life change, you're still you." Duke said.

They played shooting games for 20 minutes until the pizza was ready.

They ate pizza and Seto noticed the way Mokuba and Noah were looking at each other.

"He's growing up..." Seto thought.

Ryou noticed them too and he also glanced at Seto.

That night, Seto let Mokuba drive them home. Mokuba, despite being fifteen was a good driver.

The guys got out and then Mokuba approached Seto. Noah joined.

"Seto, may we talk to you?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh no... I'm not liking this..." Seto thought.

"We'll head out." Duke said.

"No, guys. Stay. I want you guys to be part of this too. " Mokuba said.

Seto and the guys sat down.

"So, Noah and I have been friends for quite a while. We've been talking and we came to the conclusion that we liked each other a lot." Mokuba said.

"Maybe they just like each other and nothing happened?" Seto thought.

"So, guys, I want to ask Noah to be my boyfriend. But, Seto... Is it ok with you if Noah and I started actually dating as opposed to just going out as friends?" Mokuba asked.

Seto took a few seconds to reply.

"Fine. I think you've matured well enough. Just remember, if the both of you date, I don't want you guys to have sex yet, no touching, no making out, none of that shit. I don't want you guys to go through what I'm going through. I want you guys to wait until you are adults in order to be intimate. Have you guys done anything yet?" Seto said.

"Well, we haven't done anything yet. We want to, but we can wait." Noah said.

"Ok. Also, if you guys are going to be in Mokuba's room, keep the door wide open." Seto said.

Mokuba, Noah, Ryou and Duke looked at Seto in shock.

"But he can sleep over, right?" Ryou asked.

Seto didn't know what to say.

"Separate rooms?" Seto asked.

"No." The guys said.

"Fine. Just please don't have sex yet." Seto said.

"Ok." They agreed. Mokuba got nervous.

"So, um...Noah... Will you...be my... boyfriend?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, Mokuba. And will you be my boyfriend?" Noah asked.

"I will, Noah." Mokuba said.

The guys laughed a little and 'aaaaawed' when Mokuba and Noah hugged each other.

"Have you kissed each other yet?" Seto asked.

"Not yet." They said.

"Ok. Well, I won't forbid you guys from kissing or hugging each other. Just don't make out because that can lead to other things." Seto said.

Ryou and Duke gave Seto funny looks.

Mokuba and Noah walked to the backyard. The night was really beautiful. The moon was bright and the sky was decorated with many stars.

They didn't speak much. They just sat on a swing made for two people and looked at the stars. Mokuba put his head on Noah's shoulder.

They got up from the swing and kissed. Two minutes into the kiss, it started to rain. They kissed more. That kiss was not just their first kiss as a couple, but it was their very first kiss and it was special.


	6. Chapter 6

Seto was looking out the window with the guys and saw the scene before them. Mokuba and Noah's first kiss was very beautiful.

"It's almost like something out of a movie." Seto said.

"I know, right? It's so beautiful." Ryou agreed.

Duke got his camera and took a picture.

"This moment just needed to be captured." Duke said.

Seto felt really tired. He and the guys went to bed. Duke kept stroking Seto's hair.

"Seto... You're so beautiful. I think imI developing some feelings for you. Please don't marry Tristan." Duke thought. Seto and Ryou had fallen asleep. Duke kissed Ryou's lips, but Ryou was asleep and didn't notice it. He then kissed Seto. Seto woke up in the middle of the kiss.

Duke pulled away immediately.

Seto saw Duke and pulled him back in and kissed him back. As soon as they finished, Ryou woke up. Duke stroked Ryou's hair and Seto and Ryou looked into each other's eyes. Seto kissed Ryou and Ryou fought for domination and won. Duke and Ryou then kissed each other as Seto stroked Duke's hair. They passed around a kiss to each other and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Seto woke up and saw that Tristan and Duke weren't there. He walked to the kitchen and smelled some delicious food.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Duke said as he was flipping eggs.

Ryou walked to the kitchen with some fresh flowers he brought.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

Seto was rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." He said and yawned.

He looked at the clock. "Oh shit! I forgot to take my walk and make sure it to school ok." He said .

"It's ok. Mokuba and Noah walked to school together." Ryou said .

"Oh, that's right." Seto said as he remembered.

"Breakfast is ready!" Duke said.

Seto took out some plates and glasses and poured orange juice in them.

They sat down after they set the table together.

"Your phone's been quiet, Seto..." Duke said.

"Yeah, after yesterday's occurrences, I decided to turn it off." Seto said .

"I don't blame you." Duke said. Ryou nodded.

"Thank you guys for everything." Seto said.

"There's no need, Seto." Ryou said. Duke smiled as he was munching his food.

Seto blushed once again.

"Is it the pregnancy that's making me feel like this? Or is this real?" Seto asked himself in his thoughts.

"I think I'm gonna go buy some more clothes. My clothes still fit me, but not for long. I'm only going to get bigger." Seto said.

"You're not that big, Seto." Ryou said.

"I'll be six months along next week." Seto said.

"Well, Ryou... He is right. His baby bump is still going to grow. But you look amazing, Seto." Duke said .

"Absolutely." Ryou agreed.

As Seto, Ryou and Duke finished their breakfast, they heard a knock on the door.

Ryou went to go check.

"Seto, it's Yugi. Should I answer?" He asked.

"It's ok, Ry. Thank you." Seto said as he smoothed his shirt and walked up to the door.

Ryou opened the door.

"Hey Yugi." He, Seto and Duke said.

"Hey guys." Yugi said.

"Come on in." Seto said.

Yugi came in and thanked Seto for letting him in.

"Please, have a seat." Seto said.

Yugi sat down and grabbed the glass of water that Duke gave him.

"Seto, I came to talk to you about Tristan." Yugi said.

"What happened, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Has he proposed to you yet?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he sent me a text saying that we should get married. But he didn't ask me and (shows his hands and gestures that a ring is missing) as you can see, I have no ring on my finger." Seto said.

"I see... Seto, Tristan is my friend and I love him to pieces. He's my bro. But, I came to implore you that if you're considering marrying Tristan, please don't do it." Yugi said.

Ryou and Duke were in shock.

"Look, I've considered you guys friends of mine as well. Seto, as Your friend, I care about you too. Tristan... I wouldn't trust him. I don't have the best feeling in the world about you and Tristan getting married. I feel like he's hiding shit from me too." Yugi warned.

Seto kept feeling his baby bump as little Sebastian was kicking.

Seto felt a little conflicted.

"I don't know, Yugi. I don't have the same feelings for Tristan and I kind of get the feeling he doesn't love me either, but, I have to do what's right for my baby." Seto said. His eyes got a little watery.

"Seto, what if not marrying Tristan is what is right for the baby?" Yugi asked.

"I see you keep rubbing your belly. Is he kicking?" Yugi said.

"Yeah." Seto said.

"It's almost as if he's trying to tell you something." Ryou said.

"Think about it. But, just know that I'm your friend too and I'm also going to be there for you." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi." Seto said.

"Seto, are you afraid of being a single parent?" Duke asked.

"Kind of, but... Tristan is offering to marry me. But, I don't know why he had a sudden change of heart..." Seto cried.

"Look Seto, though you may not be married to someone at the moment, Ryou and I said that we'll be there for you every step of the way. We could be the father figures to Sebastian. We love you and Sebastian very much. Don't worry about that " Duke said.

"And I promise to be a good uncle." Yugi said.

Seto wiped off his tears. They heard the door open and they turned around.

It was Tristan.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I came to visit Seto. He's my friend too, you know..." Yugi said.

Tristan raised an eyebrow and then turned to Ryou and Duke.

"And what are you guys doing here? Seto is marrying me next week, so he's already taken." Tristan said.

He looked at Duke specifically.

"I know you are in love with Seto, but-"

"Tristan, stop it! Duke, Ryou and Yugi have every right to be here! This is my house and they can come whenever they want and stay as long as they want!" Seto snapped back.

"Next week, I'm going to be your husband. You'll have to do what I say. You don't want your baby to grow up without a father, do you?" Tristan said.

Seto stared at Tristan. Duke was getting ready to punch him, but Ryou and Yugi held him back.

"Please don't do it, Tristan. Do you even have the right intentions with Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Really, Yugi? We're Bros and you're asking me that?" Tristan said.

"Well, I came to tell you that I booked the day we marry. We're going to court next Wednesday. I'm expecting you to show up. Also, I'm sure you'll find a suit that will still fit." Tristan said and walked out.

Seto out his head down and tears ran from his eyes.

"Do I still love Tristan?" Seto asked himself.

"But more importantly... Does he love me and Sebastian?"


	7. Chapter 7

Seto woke up feeling a little nauseous.

He knew what day it was today.

He got up and put on his suit. He kept staring at himself in the mirror and rubbed hsh stomach.

"How do we look, Sebastian?" He asked .

Seto's baby bump was showing, but it still wasn't very big for someone who was six months pregnant.

Mokuba walked in Seto's room with Noah.

"Hey." They said blankly.

"Hey." Seto sighed.

"So, you're actually going through with it?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't think I have a choice." Seto said.

He got a picture of his parents and hugged it.

He cried.

"Chi chi, ha ha, what should I do? I'm doing the right thing, am I?" Seto asked.

Seto pulled out his phone.

"Good morning, Tristan... I'm ready." He texted and sent .

He then saw two messages from Ryou and Duke. He wanted to cry .

"Hey Seto. I know that today's the big day... But I just wanted to let you know that Ryou and I support you. No matter what the outcome is. -Duke."

Seto received a text from Tristan.

"K."

He then texted Tristan back.

"Tristan... Do you love me and Sebastian?" And he hit send.

Ryou sent him a text.

"Good morning, Seto... Duke, Yugi and I are heading to the courthouse to meet you there. I just wanted to say that we will always have your back and we want you and Sebastian to be happy. We'll still be there for you."

He then received a reply from Tristan.

"Don't be stupid, Seto. IllI meet you there. Later."

He cried.

"We love you, Seto." Ryou's text read.

They walked out and it was starting to rain. A raindrop fell on the picture of his parents that Seto carried. That raindrop fell right below his mother's eye and it ran, this looking like she was crying.

They got in the car.

When they drove over there, the drive was silent. Seto out his phone away. Even Sebastian's movements have somehow decreased.

When they arrived, Duke, Yugi and Ryou were there. Tristan was inside waiting.

Seto kept looking into Duke and Ryou's eyes and tried not to cry.

Tristan went out to get Seto.

"Are you ready? Let's go." Tristan said as he grasped Seto.

"Seto... Remember that you still have time to think. You don't have to do this." Ryou cried.

Seto looked at Ryou with sad eyes.

"Oh Ryou... I wish it were you and Duke standing with me here right now." He thought.

They walked in the courtroom. Tristan requested that Duke, Ryou, and Yugi wouldn't be allowed to come in.

As soon as the door was shut, Ryou and Duke started to cry. Noah was begging them not to leave and to have faith.

Yugi placed his ear on the door to eavesdrop.

The judge started the ceremony and started speaking.

"Tristan Taylor, do you take Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." Tristan said.

"And you, Seto Kaiba, do you take Tristan Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The judge asked .

Yugi was at the door gesturing for people to be quiet. The rest of the guys put their ears on the door.

"Say no. Say no. Say no." Yugi kept whispering.

Seto stood do I say?" He thought...

Tristan was staring angrily at him.

Seto closed his eyes and suddenly these thoughts came into his mind:

He remembered the day he, Duke and Ryou went out.

"Seto... You have such beautiful eyes. I swear I could fall in love with you!" Ryou said.

Seto smiled back at Ryou.

"That accent could make me fall hard for you too, Ry." Seto said as he giggled.

He then remembered the time he twisted his ankle and Duke carried him. It was raining and they stopped. They sat on a bench and Seto's head was on Dukes lap.

They stared stared into each other's eyes and nearly kissed.

Lastly, he remembered the kiss ke shared with Ryou and Duke and then he remembered Ryou's text message.

"Mr. Kaiba..." The judge said.

"N-no. I can't do this." Seto cried.

"What?!" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, you don't love me. Ryou and Duke love me and Sebastian. And I also love them." Seto said and he walked away.

Yugi's eyes grew in surprise. He backed away as he heard Seto's footsteps getting closer.

Seto walked out the door.

"Seto, what happened?" Ryou asked with tears in his eyes.

"I decided not to go through with the marriage. I'm not marrying Tristan. " Seto said.

Everyone cheered and they walked out.

"Ryou, Duke, I..." Seto said .

"We know, Seto." Duke said and he kissed him.

Ryou kissed Seto Next.

"I'm starving. Shall we go get a pizza to celebrate?" Yugi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone said.

They walked to the pizza parlor together. Little did they know that Tristan was following them.

"Well, Seto Kaiba, I think I know how I can ruin your dignity and your budding modeling career." Tristan thought.

He went through his phone and looked at some pictures he took of Seto. In In one of them, Seto was asleep, and he was naked. He was asleep in Tristan's arms.

In the other one, Seto was asleep and Tristan was having sex with him.

The guys were eating pizza and they played games.

"Honestly, I feel so liberated." Seto said.

"We told you." Duke said.

"So, have you started getting ready for the baby, Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Kind of. I've been buying him clothes and such. But I haven't bought the crib yet. Maybe next month because I want to get the nursery ready soon. " Seto said.

As soon as the guys finished their pizza, they went to Seto's house.

Seto was laying down as he didn't recall feeling Sebastian kick.

"Sebastian... Hey..." Seto said.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Duke asked

"Guys, I haven't felt Sebastian move in a while. I'm worried." Seto said.

Ryou placed his hand on Seto's stomach.

"Hello, Sebastian? Normally I wouldn't ask anyone to do this, but can you please kick lick daddy so we know that you're ok?" Ryou said.

"We should go to the hospital." Yugi said.

Seto was crying. Ryou was praying.

"Have you felt any pain?" Yugi asked.

"Earlier I felt a strong cramp in my belly. But I haven't felt it since." Seto said.

"That's a contraction, Seto." Yugi said.

Duke drove Seto and the guys to the hospital and Mokuba and Noah followed.

Seto received a text from Tristan.

"Seto, you're going to regret what you did."

"Ahhhhh!" Seto cried.

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"My whole stomach is tightening up badly and it hurts." He cried.

"This is not good." Yugi thought and he prayed.

Seto was panting and crying.

Ryou held Seto's hand.

"Hang in there, Seto, we're almost there." Duke said.

Seto calmed down for a second until he felt another contraction.

Seto was in immense pain and he tried so hard not to scream.

Tristan was speeding behind them.

"Oh no!" Duke thought


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan was trying to crash into them, but Duke was doing his best to make sure he didn't.

Yugi called Tristan

"Why are you doing this, Tristan?! Please don't do this. You'll hurt your child and your friends." Yugi cried

"That child won't be born!" Tristan said.

Duke made it to the hospital but suddenly, Tristan hit the car. He hit it on the side of the trunk and luckily he missed the side where Seto was on. Instead, Tristan crashed into another car.

Seto was screaming in pain from the contractions. As they wheeled Seto into the emergency room, Duke called the police on Tristan.

Seto was admitted into triage and he noticed he was bleeding. A doctor did an ultrasound.

"I'm so sorry, Seto. I know it's too early to have the baby, but you're going to to have this baby now." The doctors told him

"I'm so scared, guys. Will Sebastian be ok? Is he still alive?" " Seto cried in between contractions.

"Seto, we're not leaving your side." Ryou said.

Duke tried hard not to cry.

"Ok, Seto. You're going to have to use all your might to have this baby. We have to beat the clock in order to save him." The doctor said.

Seto screamed really loud.

"You're fully dialated. Push." The doctor said. Ryou and Duke held Seto's hands.

Seto kept screaming because he was in immense pain.

After 20 minutes, Sebastian was out. Seto didn't hear Sebastian cry and he fainted.

"Seto! Sebastian! Noooooooooo!" Ryou cried.

Duke also cried.

2 hours later ..

Seto slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh, where am I?" He asked.

"Seto!" Duke and Ryou cried and hugged him.

"What's going on, guys?" Seto asked.

Seto noticed his belly wasn't big anymore

"What happened to my baby? Where's my baby?" Seto panicked.

A nurse came in wheeling a hospital crib. Sebastian was in an incubator.

"We examined the baby and he's doing well. Congratulations. However, he will need to be in the incubator for about a month because he was born too early. " She said.

"Thank you. So، will I be able to hold him?" Seto asked.

"Not yet. He needs to stay in the incubator for about a month. But you can put your hands through these holes and touch him." She said.

Seto saw his baby. He was very little, fragile and helpless. He remembered that he didn't hear Sebastian cry when he was born. He put his hand inside the incubator and touched Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" He said softly as he began to talk to his baby.

Ryou and Duke were watching in awe.

Sebastian finally cried. Seto was relieved because that was a confirmation that Sebastian was alive .

Seto felt very sad because he couldn't hold his baby, but he kept stroking his tiny cheek with his finger and sang to him.

"Guys, come touch him!" He said to Ryou and Duke.

Ryou and Duke quickly went to the incubator and touched Sebastian.

Sebastian gripped Seto's finger tightly with his little hand. Duke immediately took a picture because he thought that was too precious.

Yugi, Mokuba and Noah came in with flowers, balloons and teddy bears.

"Congratulations!" They said.

"Thanks, guys!" Seto said

"Do you guys wanna touch Sebastian?" Seto asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mokuba said as he walked over to the incubator.

"Sebastian-kun. Kon'nichiwa. Kimi wa totemo kawaii ne. Boku wo shiteiru no? Boku wa Oto desu." Mokuba said as he was talking to his nephew.

Mokuba started to cry.

"Mokie..." Noah said as he started to hug Mokuba.

"He doesn't deserve to be in that incubator. He look so helpless in there." Mokuba cried

Seto, Ryou, Duke and Yugi also cried.

"Please, God. Help him get better. I will be the best uncle ever. I'll play with him all the time." He cried.

A police man entered the room.

"Hello, may I speak to you guys? This is regarding the crash." He said.

"Absolutely." They said.

"The suspect is currently in critical condition." He said.

"The suspect?" Seto said.

"He means Tristan. After he tried to crash into us, he crashed into a wall pretty hard." Duke said.

"Good." Mokuba mumbled angrily.

"We spoke to everyone involved except for you, Mr. Kaiba. It's up to you if you want to speak to us and press charges since you were the main target. He also wishes to speak to you." The officer said.

"Well, I don't have much memory of what happened because I was pretty much in labor.

"We understand. And do you wish to speak to Mr. Taylor?" The officer asked.

Seto looked down and thought.

"Don't do it, Seto. That man doesn't deserve a single brain cell of thought. He needs to pay for what he did." Mokuba said.

"I have some questions for him." Seto said.

"Are you sure you still want to see him even after what he did?" Noah asked.

"Let him talk. I know Seto is thinking what we're all thinking." Yugi said.

"I'll watch Sebastian." Ryou said.

"I'll go with you, Seto." Duke said.

"Ok." Seto said. He walked over to Sebastian. He took a picture and blew him a kiss.

Duke held Seto's hand and they left.

After having taken an elevator, Seto and Duke arrived at the floor where Tristan was at.

They walked to his room.

"It's ok, Duke. If you want, you can wait out here." Seto said.

"Are you sure?" Duke asked.

"I'm sure. I don't think you want to see each other." Seto said.

"You're right about that." Duke said.

"Duke, also... I really want to thank you."

Duke stared into Seto's eyes.

"Thank you for always taking care of me and Sebastian. Thank you for being our hero. If it weren't for you, Sebastian probably wouldn't be with us today." Seto said.

They smiled at each other. Duke held Seto's by the waist and Seto wrapped his arms around Dukes neck. They kissed each other.

"Ok, I'll wait here. If you need me, just call." Duke said.

"Ok." Seto said and gave Duke a quick kiss on the lips.

Seto went in Tristan's room.

He saw Tristan. Tristan was asleep. Tristan also looked very bad. He had several injuries.

Seto sat down and Tristan woke up.

"S-seto... You...came .." he said with a smile on his face.

"The officers said that you wanted to talk to me." Seto said.

"Yes. I did. But mostly, I... I wanted... To see you." Tristan said.

"Why, Tristan?" Seto asked.

"I realized that I have not.. I have not been my best with you these past... Few months..." Tristan said.

Seto nodded.

"I don't know why... Probably for wanting to be... Just like all the rappers... You know? Tough... And shit?" Tristan said.

Tristan tried to control his feelings, but couldn't.

"Deep down... I actually loved you, Seto." Tristan said. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Seto reached for a tissue and wiped Tristan's tears away.

"I'm so sorry for being so tough. I'm sorry for... I'm sorry for not treating you the way you deserved... I'm sorry for denying the baby when you told me you were pregnant. I'm sorry for..." Tristan said

He sobbed.

Seto kept wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you and for trying to kill the baby." Tristan sobbed.

"I'm sorry for not loving you the way I should've." He continued.

Seto cried a little.

"Well, Tristan. It's going to take time for me to forgive you. Thank God Sebastian was born and that he's alive." Seto said.

He pulled out his phone and showed Tristan a picture of Sebastian.

"Meet our son." Seto said.

Tristan sobbed.

"It's my fault. He's in that incubator and was born early because of me." He continued to sob.

Seto wiped his tear and he sobbed too.

"You must really hate me, Seto. I don't blame you." Tristan said.

"No. I don't hate you, Tristan." Seto said.

"What?" Tristan said.

"I can't hate you. You're the father of my child. We both made this child together. You gave me the person that I love the most in this world." Seto said.

"Seto..." Tristan choked up.

"I still love you, Seto Kaiba." Tristan said with a lot of effort.

His condition was getting worse and Seto went out and called a nurse.

"If these are my last words... So be it." Tristan thought.

The machines hooked up to Tristan were making a lot of noise and a team of nurses and a doctor rushed to Tristan's room. They told Seto to leave the room.

"Seto... I love you." Tristan whispered and he closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

(One week later)

Seto had been released from the hospital a couple days ago. He was exhausted but his routine had been the same every single day. He would get up in the morning, shower, get dressed, eat and go straight to the hospital to see Sebastian. Ryou and Duke would join him .Mokuba and Noah would go after school. Yugi would visit often as well. He was busy with college, and got even busier because after finishing his undergrad, he would study to be able to get into Law school.

Seto kept putting his hands inside the incubator to touch his son. Sebastian was getting better and stronger by the day. He started to coo and to cry better, and Seto kept bottle feeding Sebastian. Sometimes Seto would change Sebastian's diaper with the help of a nurse, or Duke would do it.

But that day... As soon as Seto arrives ar the hospital, a nurse greets him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. I have great news!" She said politely.

"Really? Please! Tell me." Seto said with a smile on his face.

"You can hold your baby today." She said

"Really? Oh my God, yes! Can I hold him, now?" Seto said as he was crying with excitement.

"Of course! I'll help you." She said.

Seto walked to the room where Sebastian was and he sat down as the nurses were giving him directions so he could hold his baby.

" He will be out of the incubator now that he got stronger and better. He recovered quicker than we expected." The doctor said.

The nurse placed Sebastian in Seto's arms.

Sebastian and Seto looked at each other in the eyes and Sebastian smiled.

Seto couldn't hold back his tears.

"Hello my sweet Sebastian. I can finally hold you. Do you know how long I've waited for this day to come?" Seto said.

Ryou and Duke walked in and they were greeted with that sight.

Duke immediately took a picture with his camera and Ryou took a couple with his cell phone and texted Yugi, Mokuba and Noah.

"Come on in, guys!" Seto said.

.. they came in, they greeted Seto with a kiss.

he let them hold Sebastian.

Meanwhile...

Noah and Mokuba were undressing each other, panting heavily in between intense kisses. The fifteen year old Mokuba looked at Noah with hungry eyes.

"Noah... I'm ready... Take me." Mokuba cried.

He pinned himself against the wall and Noah obeyed and started to kiss Mokuba's neck.

"Oh... Noah..." Mokuba moaned.

Back at the hospital.

"I'm going to call Mokuba. He should be out of school right now. " Seto thought.

Noah's room:

"Ahhh! Noah! Noah! " Mokuba screamed (I'm not going into details since we can already guess what they're doing.)

"Mokuba... Hhhhh... I'm gonna... I'm gonna," Noah cried.

And right when they reached that point...

They heard Mokuba's phone ring.

"Dammit!" They both cried. Mokuba picked up the phone and got pissed off.

"Of course it had to be Seto!" He growled. Noah was gesturing to answer.

Mokuba answered "Hello, Seto?" He said

"Always ruining our fun." He growled in his mind.

"Mokie! I can hold Sebastian now! He's out of the incubator!" Seto said emotionally.

Mokuba's frown suddenly turned into a smile.

"That's great, Seto! We'll be there!" Mokuba said

Noah finished out of desperation and tried not to grunt.

"Mokuba, what was that?" Seto asked.

Mokuba and Noah started to freak out at Seto's question.

"Uhhh...N-Noah dropped his backpack on his foot and he's wearing thin sneakers." Mokuba said nervously.

"Owwwwwww! My foot! My foot! It hurts!" Noah fake cried.

"I hope he's ok." Seto said.

"Yeah, he'll be ok." Mokuba said as he and Noah were getting dressed fast.

"We'll be there Seto! Tell Duke, Ryou, Yugi and Sebastian that I said hi!" Noah shouted.

"We're heading out Seto! I hope we can hold Sebastian too!" Mokuba said

"Ok. I'll see you guys later. Drive safe." Seto said.

Meanwhile at the hospital:

Seto was happy holding his baby while Ryou and Duke were watching in awe.

"Do you guys want to hold him?" Seto said.

"Absolutely." Ryou said

"I'll hold him after Ry, but I also have to go take care of something real quick." Duke said.

"Ok." Seto said as he passed Sebastian to Ryou.

"I'll be back later.," Duke said as he kissed Seto and Ryou.

"Take care!" Seto and Ryou said.

Sebastian stared at Ryou.

"He's so beautiful, Seto. You did a great job with him." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Seto smiled.

Ryou and Seto looked into each other's eyes.

"I'd love for us to have a child together someday." Ryou said.

Seto smiled beautifully.

"Me too, Ryou. You'd be an amazing father and I'd love to give you a child." Seto said.

"And well I don't just say that because I really want you to bear my child, but I also think that pregnancy looks really good on you." Ryou teased.

Seto giggled.

Ryou handed Sebastian back to Seto. Ryou looked into Seto's eyes and kissed him.

"Lord knows that if you weren't holding that precious baby and if Duke were here, the three of us would be making baby number 2 right now.," Ryou said.

Seto giggled.

",But all in all Seto, Duke and I are head over heels in love with you." Ryou continued.

"Me too Ryou. I've been madly in love with the both of you for a great while now." Seto said.

"And we love you too, Sebastian.," Ryou said while looking at the sleeping baby.

Seto looked very happy holding his baby and being with someone he loved and he knew loved him back.

Mokuba and Noah arrived with a gift for Sebastian and some balloons.

"Hello!" They said excitedly as they saw Seto with Sebastian in his arms. They then took pictures of Seto and his baby.

"Seto, can I hold him? Please?" Mokuba said.

*Of course! Just sit down and I'll help you." Seto said.

Noah took a picture of Mokuba with Sebastian and then posted on Mokuba's social media on his behalf. He captioned the picture "Call me Uncle!"

Meanwhile, Duke went into a room in the hospital.

"Thank you for coming, Duke "

"You're welcome. You look much better than last time " Duke said.

"Yeah. How are Seto and Sebastian?"

"They're both doing great. Seto could finally hold him." Duke said.

Duke saw the individual cry.

"Tristan..." Duke said.

Yes, it was Tristan. He didn't die. Tristan had recovered from his injuries and looked like he was ready to be released.

"Duke. I called you to tell you that I'm truly sorry for everything I've done." Tristan said.

"I know. Yugi told me that he had spoken to you yesterday. But in reality, the two people who you must apologize to are Seto and Sebastian. Do you think you're ready for that?"

"I don't know." Tristan cried.

"What happened to you, Tristan? You were once a cool dude. You liked Seto very much and would talk about how you'd be good to him and treat him as your princess and shit and then you got with him and you treated him like shit. You did worse to your own son as well. Why Tristan?" Duke said.

"I don't know... I really don't know... I still love him, Duke. And I want to be there for my son as well. If I could take everything back, I would. " Tristan sobbed.

"Easy, Tristan. Don't stress yourself out too much." Duke said.

"But... I know that you and Ryou are head over heels in love with Seto " Tristan continued.

"You're right. I have fallen deeply in love with him and Ryou. And Ryou feels the same way about us. But ultimately, I'll let Seto decide. " Duke said.


End file.
